Imperfecion
by twisted-wisdom
Summary: Songfic to "Imperfection" by Skillet. Your drowning on your imperfection, but all be damned if I don't keep your head above the surface...


**This is a one-shot that I came up with after listening to the song "Imperfection" by Skillet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hermione ****Pov**

_You worth so much, it will never be enough, to see what you have to give_

You're worth the entire world. Not only to me, but to everyone. You're our hope, our light. But I hate it. Because no matter how much good you do, it will never be enough for all the pain you have to go through.

_How beautiful you are, you seem so far, from everything that you wanted to be_

I know that this isn't what you want. What you want is simply a normal life. If anyone deserves it, it's you Harry. I hate that everyone expects you to save us all, just because that scar on your forehead. I wish that I could make them stop. I wish that I could give you everything that you want.

_Tears __fallin__ down again, tears __fallin__ down_

I know that you put on a brave face when you face the world. I also what lies beneath that mask. During the summer, late at night, when you thought you were alone, you'd cry/ You'd release the pain that you won't let anyone see. You cry so you can hold onto that tiny piece of yourself that keeps slipping further and further away. What you don't know though, is that you're not the only one with tears running down their face. I cry too, hidden in the shadows.

_You fall to your knees, __You__ beg, you plead, Can I be somebody else,__For all the times I hate myself?_

One night, under a half-shining moon, you let it all go. You fall to your knees. You begin to beg and plead for a break. I'm on my knees as well. It's as if your pain is my pain. "Can I be somebody else?" You ask silently, for a second I think you've spotted me. But I see you're looking, glaring, up into the sky. You can't stand yourself, you loathe, you hate.

_Your failures devour your heart __In__ every hour_

I know that you have the world on your shoulders. It's not your fault. You've lost so much, and you blame yourself for that. You blame yourself for the death of Sirius, of everyone that's died because of Voldemort's evil ways. It eats at you 24/7. Dragging what's left of your heart into the dark.

_You're drowning in you imperfection_

You're not perfect, no one is. Only your faults are magnified by the burden you're carrying. You're drowning in your imperfection and there's nothing that you can do to keep your head from going under.

_You mean so much, that heaven would __touch,__ the face of humankind for you._

You mean so much, to me alone. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I don't know of any other person that has done so much good and fought so hard. Yet life does nothing but give you another hurtle to jump over. Eventually you're going to trip.

_How special you are, Revel in your __day ,You're__ fearfully and wonderfully made ,You're wonderfully made_

I'll do my best to catch you when that happens. To me you're wonderful, but that doesn't even begin to describe you. You're something that I can't live without, the equivalent of the sun.

_Tears falling down again, __Come__ let the healing begin_

I fight with myself, but in the end I leave my hiding place. I want nothing more than to help you, to make you feel better again. I can say that it's the friendship that I feel towards you, but then I'd be lying.

_You fall to your knees, You beg, you plead, Can I be somebody __else ,__F__or__ all the times I hate myself? Your failures devour your heart, __In__ every hour, you're drowning, __In your imperfection_

I stand face to face with you. You're not ashamed for the tears that I see. It pleases me. Wordlessly, I reach out to you. You let me. Your face is cold, I wonder how long it's been that way. You're drowning in your imperfection, but all be damned if I don't keep your head above the surface.

_You're worth so much, __So__ easily crushed, __Wanna__ be like everyone else_

You're worth more than life itself to me. It kills me to see you like this. All you want to be normal, you hate being different. Can't say that I blame you.

_No one escapes, __Every__ breath we take, Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons_

Everyone has to go through their fair share of pain, it's an unwritten rule. But for you it seems like some cruel joke. I wish that I could stop all of it. I think that you see this in my eyes when you look up at me.

_You fall to your knees, __You__ beg, you plead, Can I be somebody else, For all the times I hate myself? Your failures devour your heart, __In__ every hour, you're drowning,__In your imperfection_

Can you see it all? Can you see behind _my_ mask? Can you see that I love you? Can you see that my deepest desire is to save what's left of your fragile, broken, heart?

_Won't you believe, yeah, __Won't__ you believe, yeah, All the things I see in you_

Won't you believe it all? Believe please. Believe that I love you and that I can help you because I can't tell you it all in words. I see you differently than what you see yourself. I see you as Harry, no Potter attached. I love you, broken and all, imperfect and all.

_You're not the only __one,__ You're not the only one, Drowning in imperfection_

You wrap your hand around mine. "Why did you follow me?" You whisper.

"Because if I'm going to be keeping your head above the surface I have to know what's wrong."

You ponder for a moment before asking the question I knew was coming. "Why?"

"You know the answer to that question."

You pull me close and I let you. Now you're mine, imperfection and all.


End file.
